ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Zoe
"I am a devour of worlds, on the death of stars I have fed and grown strong, who among you would dare challenge my power...!?" Zoe to Orion and Torrent Zoe is the name of power the Shadow is merged with. A dark Ultra of terrible evil power. Title: Giantess of Evil Appearance Zoe has generally only appeared as a shadowy Ultra like figure. At times she appears as a dark figure wearing a heavy red cloak. She has red glowing dome eyes and similar glowing lines to Orion's only red. Her head has a triple crest, the middle one being the largest, with a black beam lamp, a more slender version of Orion's face. In her full form she has black skin with red markings all over her form, however her center and the inside of her legs are red on both sides. She has protector like patches all over her body like Noa or Zagi. Her finger armor is warped and forms large red claws. Though feminine she was more muscular than Orion. In her original pre-dark form Zoe was a red Ultra with a silver line that ran down her stomach from her under arms and down to her groin, this same pattern was on her back as well. She also had white lines running down her shins and from her elbows to her hands. She lacks her extendable claws in this form but she still has nails. History Zoe is the descendant of the last Queen of the Kingdom of Warriors, a petty, spoiled woman who launched the fifth nuclear war that devastated her people and world. Since then the queen was deposed but her bloodline survived, as the ages rolled on and the planet recovered. The Queen passed on the mission of reclaiming power to her daughter, she to her own, so on and so forth, cruelly punishing any who would stray from that path, until the family reclaimed some manner of honor and prestige. Zoe, like those before her, was brutally and cruelly reared to take over the family and continue their mission. At her mother's demand she took mates from prestigious families building strong political ties. That was until she met Orion's father, her childhood sweetheart and mothered Orion. Zoe is the mother of Orion, but by the time of his first conscious meeting with his mother, she had been reared into the woman her mother wanted her to be. She was convinced to acknowledge him, only because of his natural genius which brought more prestige for her house than the brute strength of her other children. When the young Ultra discovered the Power of Ultra, he sought to hide it from his belligerent people. It was Zoe who broke the containment tank transforming their people. At the fall of the Kingdom of Warriors, Zoe was one of the few Ultras to escape the destruction of their world besides Orion. She witnessed the destruction of her kind and fled to the Dark Nebula with a few other survivors for fear of her people's destroyers, the Ultras of the Land of Giants. Many of her comrades died, destroyed by the beasts of the Dark Nebula until only she was left. Having turned fully Dark during that time, she gained the power to feed on minus energy. When Orion ventured into the forbidden Zone and achieved Berserker mode, she corrupted him and sent him upon his new Ultra family as she took that time to escape the dark zone without being detected. Later on she corrupted the failure Ultra Ultraman Eclipse, turning him into the Fallen. Afterwards she ventured to many other planets, spreading dark fields to cause plagues of monsters and growing stronger from the absorbed minus energy. Eventually she came to Earth at some point in the past she met Mizuki of STAR and gaining her host Shadow. Personality Zoe is cruel, vindictive, scheming and arrogant, she is quick to place blame on others and refuses to see her own faults. She is also abusive, even to her own children and temperamental. This is how she was raised, to be like her Regal Ancestor and reclaim the power her family lost. She treated her children according to how useful they were but despite this, Orion had always been her favorite, despite her treatment of him, mainly because he was the only child she sired out of love and not political maneuvering. With her world destroyed, and her people gone, Zoe was forced to fall back on the only thing she knew, vengeance and plotted against the Land of Giants, destroying entire worlds in the process for her goal. Despite, not showing him any real sort of kindness, she is possessive of Orion, for this reason, she dislike his love Diana and his Step-mother Tori. In truth Zoe, despises anyone or thing that threatens to take away her 'baby boy'. Despite her insistence that she would destroy him for getting in her way, deep down, Zoe wishes to have back her son. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons *Age: Unknown *Place of Origin: Kingdom of Warriors *Brawn: 130,000 tons (Normal Form), Around 300,000 in full powered Dark Form *Flight Speed: Mach 9 (Normal Form), Mach 15 (Full Powered Dark Form) *Likes: Tormenting Orion and people in general, causing mayhem. *Dislikes: Ultras of the Land of Giants, Ultrawoman Tori * Relationships ** Orion: Son ** Marik: Son ** Gallus: Son ** Ezekial: Mate ** Several other mates and children. Body Features *Claws: Zoe has retractable red claws that can manipulate dark energy (Minus Energy based Ultra Powers) *Zoe Lines: A pair of red lines on her head that run down and giver her 'tear marks' they are similar to Orion's in both appearance and purpose. *Beam Lamp: A light on her forehead, unlike normal ones it is black and flashes red. *Heart Stone: Zoe has an Opal Heart Stone on her chest, the same shape as Orion's *Ultra Armor: Zoe's skin has the standard Ultra resistances. However, all over her body are patches of thick skin that act as natural armor, similar to but not as strong as protectors. Regardless she can withstand more damage than most Ultras Techniques and Forms - Original Form= Ray Techniques *'Zoe Blast': An beam fired from her vertical hand while her right fist is planted in the side of her arm. It is the same color as Orion O Spark *'Zoe Shot': A Specium ray style beam. It is actually just the Specium Ray but Zoe refuses to use that name. *'Specium Slash ': A blue beam from her Beam Lamp. *'Zoe Gravity': Zoe cups her hands and fires a beam. *'Zoe Bullet': A Light bullet. Fighting Arts *'Zoe Punch': Zoe punches using Gravity waves to enhance the blow. *'Zoe Elbow': Similar to her Punch *'Zoe Kick': Similar to her Punch *'Zoe Power': Zoe's Lines activate as she gains red 'energy hair' a symptom of her awakening her full power. Psychic Powers *'Zoe Mirror': A barrier construct that can reflect an energy attack. *'Zoe Barrier': Zoe erects a barrier of red and black energy. }} Trivia *Unlike most dark giants that appeared in the series, Dark Zoe's powers are based primarily on the Light of Malice, the dark version of the Light of Reason. *The protector like armor on her body is the result of her Heart Stone and time in the Dark Nebula. *In their original forms she was originally stronger than Orion, as a Dark Ultra her power is greater than her son's and most other Ultras but without the extra Minus energy she absorbed her powers are weaker than current Orion's. * Her red cloaked form was inspired by Kaizer Belial and Darth Sidious. * Zoe and her relationship to Orion were decided even before Orion's name was decided. Category:Female Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Orion Continuity Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras